


All about us

by SpookyStar29



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyStar29/pseuds/SpookyStar29
Summary: Yeah, I kind of was inspired by t.A.t.u.‘s „All about us“. Especially because of the line„If they hurt you, they hurt me too, so we’ll rise up“Set a few weeks after season 9 – with Mulder being back, William still with Scully and the three of them as the family we all wanted them to be. But this story is pure Scully and Reyes. Because I think they could have done so much more with these two, could have built up a friendship. In my opinion this relationship was totally neglected.Scully is a tough woman and maybe she doesn‘t even need a friend. But she definitaly should have someone to talk to, especially after everything she has been through. And I think Reyes always tried to find a way to her heart, but everyone in her environment has built up walls. She’s a lonely, jet lovely soul, and I just don’t wanna do this to her.Monica visits Dana one Friday evening, and they have girl-talk. Not FBI-agents-talk, just about what and how they feel. About everything. But mostly about each other.Part 1 of the series „Of sceptics and believers“(please be tolerant, English is not my mother tongue)





	All about us

It was a Friday evening when Dana Scully’s phone rang. She smiled at William, padded his cheek and then made her moves towards the countertop. „Scully?“ she answered. A short silence, bringing her to raise an eyebrow. „Dana, it’s Monica.“ The redhead’s eyebrow started wandering higher. „Hi“, Scully said, taken by surprise and not even trying to hide it. She knew, Monica had a „thing“ for guessing emotions and being scarily exact with that. Maybe there really was something about those energetic fields she often talked about. Emotions she claimed to have access to. „Something wrong?“ „No no, nothing“, Reyes answered. She was even worse about covering up. Well, maybe she also didnt wanted to. Scully seldom had met a more pure and honest person that Monica Reyes. „Listen, I …“ She paused, Scully heard her taking a deep breath. „I wanted to ask if you’ve got time today evening. Now.“ Her voice sounded determined but soft at the same time. Scully raised her eyebrows. She had no idea what was going on, but she didn’t even think about trying. This was Monica Reyes - There was no way she would ever understand this woman, ever. She was even more mysterious than Mulder. And Mulder was an exeptional guy. „Okay“, she said. „Yes, I’ve got time.“ „Good.“ She could almost see the agent nodding. „At your house? In about ten minutes?“ After Scully gave her permission, she hung up. Her eyes traveled around her flat – luckily, she never made a mess, so there was no need in cleaning something up. Her feet made moves towards williams crib. With his thumb in his mouth he fixed his sparkeling blue eyes on hers. Scully smiled and lovingly tickled his hands. He made happy noises and kicked his feet, causing Scully to smile even more. This little guy was her everything. And even the thought of Mulder being back with Doggett holding him again made her heart lighter. Like they did it the evening they went home. The evening when they first kissed each other, a real kiss, finally revealing their bottled-up emotions for each other. She just wanted to believe that everything would finally be okay.  
At about five minutes after seven Scully heard a nod at her door. She lifted herself up from the couch and walked towards the entrance. After opening the door she found herself adverse to a tall woman with ravenblack hair standing a few centimeters back - seeming like she was trying to not intrude into Scully‘s privacy or preventing to be postulating.  
„Hi“, Reyes said, the usual comforting and and yet tentative smile on her lips. She was wearing dark jeans with a silver belt buckle, a blue shirt tugged into the waistband. Her leather jacket was missing. „Hey“, Scully said and smiled, too. She stepped aside and held the door open.  
„Come in.“ Her visitor accepted the offer, and after closing the door Scully turned around and saw something Monica was carrying in her hand.  
„You brought something?“, she asked. Monica kicked of her shoes and placed them tidily next to the door. Then she turned her attention towards Scully.  
„Ah, yeah.“ She lifted her right arm up, revealing a glass bottle filled with amber liquid in it. „I don’t know if you drink Scotch. But it was the only alcoholic thing inside my appartement.“  
„So, what made you call? What’s the occasion of this idea growing inside your head?“, Scully wanted to know while pulling out two glasses. Monica, scotch still in her hands, was leaning against the kitchen table.  
„Well.“ She put a strang of her dark hair behind her ear. „I just realized we have never really talked. How long do we know each other know? 1 year and some months, right?“ Scully nodded.  
„That is correct.“ She turned around to face her colleage, giving her a look which cried out further words. She got them.  
„This is why I thought we should change it.“ Without taking her eyes away she handed the glass to Monica and took the scotch. Usually she wasn’t the talker, but this time it felt right. So she nodded.  
„I think this is a good idea.“ She then even managed to smile. „Probably the most reasonable and best idea anyone of us has had in the past years.“  
Monica followed her inside the living room where they sat onto the couch. When William, now sitting next to the window, heard their footsteps, he looked up. Monica smiled. She seemed to light up like Scully herself did whenever she saw him.  
„Hey William“, she said softly. William smiled back and made winking moves, then turned back to his doings. Scully placed the glasses on the small table, filling first Monicas, then hers with the alcohol. She then handed the glass to Monica. Their fingers touched lightly, causing a shiver running down Scullys spine. She couldn’t remember the last time she was sitting in her living room with someone else than Mulder or one of her family members.  
„To the future“, Monica said, her voice cutting through the air. Meeting her mesmerizing, dark eyes, at once she felt the urge to know everything about this woman. It was right – they hadn’t talked, ever.  
„To the future“, Scully repeated. „To our time to talk.“ Their glasses clinked, almost so loud Scully feared they could break. But nothing happened. Maybe, she thought, she was slowly getting as paranoid as Mulder was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked Part 1 :)
> 
> I'm open for any "natives" to tell me about my language *)


End file.
